It is desirable to configure a microscope in such a way that dependable and user-friendly changing of the optical elements arranged on a rotatable element can be performed in reliable fashion. Particular attention is to be paid here to the user-friendliness and dependable operation of the microscope.
Japanese Patent Application 2001-208981 A discloses a microscope having a rotatable element that represents a filter cassette. The rotatable element is arranged within the stand of the microscope. Several optical elements can be mounted on the rotatable element. The optical elements can be, for example, filters, mirrors, or dichroic filters.
Japanese Patent 2002-090646 A discloses a method and an apparatus for monitoring a motor-driven part of a microscope. The motor drives a rotatable element on which several elements can be mounted. The document does not, however, give any indication as to how the rotatable element is secured upon changing of the optical elements, to make possible simple and reliable changing of optical elements.
Japanese Patent Application 2003-029160 A discloses a rotatable element on which several interchangeable optical elements can be mounted. With the rotatable element, the optical elements can be introduced into the beam path of a microscope. The rotatable element is arranged in the stand of a microscope. A bolt element coacts with the stand of the microscope and with the rotatable element in such a way that upon changing of the optical elements on the rotatable element, the latter can be immobilized in a fixed position. In addition, the rotatable element or a specific optical element arranged on the rotatable element can likewise be fixedly positioned in the beam path of the microscope using the bolt element. The apparatus proposed here has the disadvantage, however, that a user must personally release the lock made possible by the bolt element if he or she wishes, for example, to pivot another optical element into the beam path of the microscope.